The present invention relates to an information providing system which permits users to create information issuing screen images, such as home pages, with simple operations.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 9-100818, filed Apr. 4, 1998, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Information can be issued to anyone in the world over the Internet by setting up a home page on the WWW (World Wide Web). The utilization of home pages is not restricted to specific persons. Any person can set up a home page if he or she has a personal computer. As information issuing means, therefore, the home pages set up on the WWW have attracted attention in recent years.
A home page is set up under a contract with a WWW service provider. However, the home page itself must generally be created by the user. For this reason, there is now commercially available application software that is adapted to create home pages. However, some special knowledge is required to create a home page even if the commercially available application software is used.
In contrast, one way to allow those who have no special knowledge to set up their own home pages will be to request dealers concerned to create the home pages. However, this entails cost.
Therefore, it is not so easy for an individual to set up a home page at present.